


Duende

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco has feelings, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, mentioned past Lisa/Sam/Rosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Lisa never failed to overwhelm Cisco.





	Duende

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one of the prompts that I've had in my ask box for the last year, so I'm pleased to actually write it. :D
> 
> This is from one of those untranslatable word memes: duende (Spanish) the mysterious power that a work of art has to deeply move a person.

~*~

Light glinted off of Lisa's golden nails, the curve of her earrings, and Cisco didn't have the heart to stop her when she hopped up on the console next to his computer monitor. She crossed her legs and winked at him as if she were getting away with something, and he smiled back, his words too big for his throat.

He was always overwhelmed by her in the best ways—the smell of her spicy, expensive perfume whenever she leaned close, the arch of her eyebrow whenever she was being snide. Her cheekbones. Her mouth.

"What's a girl gotta do around here to get some attention?" Lisa teased, and Cisco couldn't keep in his laugh.

"You've always got my attention," Cisco said. "I mean, you know that, right? Like a compass." He looked up at her, his grin widening. "You spin me right round, baby."

Lisa laughed, and even though the way she tossed her hair was performative, the blush blotching her cheeks with color was real. "That just tells me you have atrocious taste in music. And people."

"Music, maybe," Cisco agreed. "People? Not really convinced. In fact." He swallowed and hesitantly covered her hand with his. "There's one particular woman."

"Yeah?" Lisa glanced at him from the corners of her eyes, and he nodded.

"Mmhmm. Beautiful, funny, way out of my league. Crazy street smart. Was thinking I might ask her to dinner, after the Flash catches our meta of the week."

Lisa smiled, and Cisco flashed back hard to the first night at that bar, the way her mouth felt against his.

"Good to know you're thinking about it," she drawled playfully. "Let me know when you make a decision."

"I guess that depends on whether or not you're skipping town again."

"You never know." Lisa raised her head and looked around the cortex as she breathed a soft sigh. "Central just isn't the same without a Snart around. Can't believe Sam and Rosa think they're hot stuff now. They get super powers, and suddenly they're twice as annoying."

Cisco looked down at his screen and typed in a few commands to refocus their satellite. "You sound like you know them."

Lisa twirled a strand of her hair over her finger. "They're my exes. Should've told Lenny when he was around, but… you know. I was feeling soft."

"I'm both really weirded out and completely intimidated."

Lisa laughed and rested her hand on his arm. "Don't worry about them. I'm moving up in the world." She hopped off the console and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be waiting for that dinner invitation, Cisco. Don't let a girl down."

He couldn't help but watch as she sashayed out of the room, and then he sagged in his chair, staring up at the ceiling as he pressed his hand to his heart. "Lisa Snart," he said reverently, and he reached for his phone, bringing up the Yelp app. She deserved the best, and he could only hope to convince her to give them a chance for real.

~*~


End file.
